The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
For example, it is known that a fixing device includes a fixing film, a pressuring roller and a pressure releasing means releasing a pressure contact state of the fixing film and the pressuring roller. The pressure releasing means has a driving member, a following member (an eccentric cam) and a buffering member. The driving member is driven and rotated by a driving means. The following member is rotatable with a rotating shaft of the driving member, follows with respect to the driving member with a predetermined play in a rotation direction, and has a cam face releasing the pressure contact state of the fixing film and the pressuring roller. The buffering member controls the predetermined play between the driving member and the following member in the rotation direction. Moreover, the following member has a gap into which the driving member and the buffering member are fitted with predetermined play in the rotation direction.
The above-mentioned fixing device may reduce impulsive sound occurring in accordance with overrunning of the following member, but cannot restrain overrunning of the following member.